


The Forlorn

by Glowmoss



Category: Don't Starve (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Triumphant Wilson - Freeform, Willow the forlorn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:14:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22673122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glowmoss/pseuds/Glowmoss
Summary: She who haunts the king
Relationships: Willow/Wilson (Don't Starve)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 38





	1. Chapter 1

"You again" the shadow lord frowned,very annoyed at this...thing that kept following him everywhere. It had been following him for the past few summer's. Never engaging in speech nor physical contact,just watching from afar.

He wondered for a moment if Maxwell had made her an experiment of some sorts? If so he was more than happy to see what ticked on the inside! Could he go ask that old coot Maxwell himself? Yes,but where was the fun in that? Its more fun to figure things out yourself! More rewarding.

Summoning his grimly book of horrible spells,black magic and monsters that should never exist,he calmly proped himself against a large evergreen tree,embedding it was black magic to keep it alive and leaned agaisnt it,the last thing he needed for the damn thing to suddenly die on him,nothing burned more than direct sunlight.

Now were was camp C? Making a pair of rather fancy binoculars he looked across the plains,past the medow and through the swamp, and finally found them! Walking sticks in hand as they made their way back to camp,maybe he should place a few spiders along the way or- No! He could not get distracted! He was here to watch! Not interfere!

Placing the binoculars down on the now black and rubbery patch of grass. He clapped his hands together,in a puff of smoke a stagehand appered,missing its normal rose and vase,replaced with an elegant silver and gold tea set the shadow hand under the table poured him a cup.

"Thank you,now then whats todays agend-oh!" He'd knocked his binoculars off the table, along with bumping his tea which spilled on the white table cloth,Wilson signed, "well would you fancy that,Iv gone and botched another table"  
Summoning a black lacy napkin he wiped the tea off his arm and fingers.

"..." a hand dropped the gold and red gem encrusted binoculars on top of the table.

"Thank you chap,now where was-" next to him stood the very being he'd been getting himself ready to see.

It looked up at him with inhuman glowing eyes that glowed a dim yellow. She had a red,lacy umbrealla to match her red dress with trim white fur on the ends and a head band red with white lace.

"-oh,Its you," Wilson crossed his long legs and placed his elbow on the stagehand to rest his head on, "I was just about to hunt you down,so then,what are you, Little red? One of Charlies? Or Maxwells?"

She didn't say a thing

"Mmm perhaps you cant speak hmm ah!" Digging into his back pocket he pulled out his coin purse, useing his long pointy claws he easily pulled a needle from the pouch before pulling at some loose string on his tail coat. Usually he was dressed to the nine,not a single hair out of place! But unfortunately another survivor,the wild red headed woman, had gotten the jump on him once while he wasn't paying attention and tore the end of his tailcoat. He made sure to send hounds after her that night.

"Come here,little red, I promise this won't hurt a bit~" he grinned,showing off his terrorbeak like smile! Unsurprisingly she stepped forward,looking up at him with blank glowing eyes. He frowned,just where had he seen those eyes before? "Now hold very still for me~ we wouldn't want to give you a crooked smile now would we?" He used the darkness plastered to the tree and ground to grab hold of her body in an almost bone crushing grip.

The plastic-like dark matter held her head in place as the shadow king thread the needle with silk from his own tail coat. Grabbing the red ladys chin he made sure to sew with the utmost precision which was rather odd considering sewing was still rather new to him,he couldnt for the life of him remeber where he learned how to do it. 

"Just what are you? Little red?" He was just about done sewing her a mouth. But unlike normal sewing he left the string to hang before pulling it all out. In the place of the string sat a pair of pale lips that matched her gastly 'skin', "come now,answer me,its rather rude to ignore someone" the darkness released her to the ground.

"...." she started mouthing things to him,like she had no voice of her own. Annoyed at such a hassle the king sighed and bit his thumb,he let a dark pebble of blood pool on it and ran it across her lips then leaned down to her level.

"Do not think this means anything,little red, you would do well to remember this," he reminded,lifting her chin with his claws before pressing a rather ungentlemanly kiss to her cold lips,one ment for the bed room or behind closed doors,pulling back he licked his own lips a bit amused, "how interesting,what is a doll like you doing tasting like raspberry jam?" The king asked,standing back at full hight.

She grabbed his tie and brought him down back to her level, "Don't tease me,Wilson"

That name,The King frown "Do not call your King by his first name," he tapped his finger on her forehead. Her body started to shake before black pikes exploded from inside of her body,tearing her to shreads. Well if she had any human body parts, "humph" cotton and fluff rolled together putting her body back together.

"That was rather rude" she dusted herself off.

King Wilson looked at her,a doll that shouldn't exist had suddenly came to be? There must be some reason for her to be here via Charlie or Maxwell he'd get to the bottom of this. After all experimenting was his favorite past time! It sure beat watching a bunch of dirty survivors struggle to prepare for winter.

"Come,we've many a things to do and little time to do it"

"I thought you controlled everything?" She asked,void of any emotions.

"Keep running those lips and I'll take back your voice" he threatened,shooing off the stagehand. Offering the Doll his hand she took it with a rather lady like bow and pressed herself rather close to the nightmare king.

"A threat? Or a promise?"

"That depends on how you act, little red" and with a snap of his fingers,they were gone.


	2. Madding symphony

The maddening darkness felt so nice on his cool skin,that blasted sun felt poison ivy against him,it felt good to be home! He even had a little experiment with him! 

Opening the door to his lab Wilson sat his doll on a nearby stool.

"Its dark down here" 

"Thats the point" snapping his fingers his usual black suit was replaced with a lab coat with a pair of goggles sitting atop his head and gloves. The unlit lanterns around his lab burst to life.

"What is all this stuff?" She looked around seeing nothing but glass beakers,jars and test tubes. Some filled with odd monsters and animales like a furry frog with rabbit ears or a beefalo eye with wings that was trapped in cage.

"Nothing you would understand" he pulled his goggles down and moved a clear substance in a bunsen burner over a low flame. While that was boiling he grabbed a Topaz ,from a rather large bucket of gems sitting on a low shelf and started taking it apart, bit by tiny bit.

"Explain anyways,Im bored" she watched him smash the Topaz bits into dust then drop the powder into the clear substance in the bunsen burner. 

"What do you think I'm doing?" His pointy grin reflected in the glass as the clear substance turned from clear to an amberish yellow,sparks started to pop and rise from it,"lets see how this works,come here little red"

"Why?"

The pleased smile on his face vanished,"I won't ask again,little Red"

She huffed but walked towrds him anyways,dim yellow eyes narrowed in annoyance. She looked like she wanted to say something.

"Whats the matter? Catcoon got your tongue?" She looked away from him,defiant little thing wasn't she? Oh well,she'd learn soon enough who pulled the strings.

He gave a sharp whistle and a black furred hound came from...somewhere, it barked,hissing and snapping at her. The doll made face of annoyance and pulled a stand of hair from her head,tighting it around her almost white finger she moved when the beast lunged for her and cut it in half with her thin stand of hair, "stupid dog"

"My,my you cut it clean in half," Wilson nugged the sliced dog with his foot,it was like a bowl now. Leaning down he took its intestines out,examining before taking a bite. Blood dripped down his talons as he dropped it back into the pile,digging around in its organs he pulled out its lungs,well tried too there were still tendons holding to it. Waving a pair of obsidian scissors into existence he cut the lungs out along with the heart and larg intestine.

"Snacks for later?" 

"Hmph,why? Care for a bite?" He offered her an eye, "Only eat when Im curious" putting the gore into a pan he placed it in a refrigerator and burned the body,it was gone in an instant,"now the real test begins" he was excited! For a long time now he'd been messing with the laws of nature of these hounds. Yes the fire and ice hounds were interesting but he could do better! So much better!

Another hound appeared from the shadows and he forced the chemical down the dogs throat,"here we go,little red!" He grinned as the dog started twiching,muscles spassing out.

Its fur turned from black to gray and a dingy yellow. 

It barked and the air around it turned to static.

"Finally!" Writing something down in his notes he made another batch of his electrifying concoction.

"Wilson?" She tugged at his blood covered sleeve.

"Yes,little red? Im rather busy at the-" the hounds body started to jerk and inflate,it whined in pain then Imploded. Raining chunks of meat,blood and bones on eveything but the shadow king and his doll.

"Damn," he swore looking over his notes again,"excuse my language,little red" he muttered to himself again and started spitting out equations and spells as he worked. The nameless doll watched as he grabbed the spine of a pig and cursh it to dust with his bear hands, "that should stabilize it,Ready for round two?" Staring at his excited grin she wondered how sharp his blood stained teeth were.

Another hound was forced to drink his ...what ever he was making. It gagged and started dry heaving but nothing seemed wrong with it.

"Ohohoh! Maxwell is going to love his gift," removing his gloves,goggles and coat with a flick of the wrist he once again held his hand out for red to take,"ready? Little red? I have quiet the show to put on for you" taking his hand again they were gone in a flick of a candle flame

When she opened her dim eyes again they were near a massive survivor settlement. There were about eight layers of stone walls with weapons mounts,eye traps,magic wands and even catapults! People milled about as the sun began to set and the full moon rose into the sky and at the center of it all was him,Wilsons claws laced together in fake calmness.

In a flurry rush of shadow jumping they too,were in the center of camp. In a powerful gust of wind Wilson put all forty campfires out only leaving the main one lit with black flames. From that he rose like the dead with his back turned to the fallen king. Wilson made his head turn upside down as it rotated 270 degresses,facing the old man with a grin that reached the end of his ears.

" **Evening,Maxwell** " his terrorbeak sharp teeth waved out like human fingers wiggling good bye.

"What do you want Wilson?" Maxwell held the lantern in his hand closer to him,just being near the new shadow king made him feel mad just what new powers had he acquired for his insanity to be this powerful?

Wilsom let his head turn back to its normal spot on his shoulders," **why the long face, _pal_**?" He gritted out the last words,pulled a shadowy walking cane from the shadow of a rather long stick.

"If your here just to terrorize us then do so in the morning," he needed Wilson to leave befor Wigfrig found out he was here,after he'd sent hounds after her for three days straight she'd surly want revenge!

" **I just wanted to know something** ," opening his cloke like a blood drinker in the night,Wilson relesed his adorably haunting doll," **what do you think of her? Hauntingly enchanting isnt she? I gave her these you know** " he thumbed over her black slips with his claws.

"Another experiment? I don't-"

" **Ah ah ah**!" He shunk himself down to normal size and came up behind her and held her arms out like the fogotten toy she was,he rested his head in the crook of her shoulder," **isnt she lovely? Dressed in Victorian laces of white and red not to mention these haunting eyes,you mean to tell me they don't ring a bell?** "

"I dont hear any ringing,now if you'll kindly leave"

Easing her arms down to her side Wilson stood at full hight," **Well at any rate I have something I need to ask of you, _pal_ ,won't you invite me inside**?" 

"No,leave" He tossed more kindle into the firepit and lit it making Wilson wince. A gaint shadow hand from under his tail coat snuffed it out,the red doll stood infront of the bond pit had been stareing intently at it,but now it was gone what a shame. 

" **Fine** ," a tent made of dark silks appeared from the venta black darkness, " **after you, _Pal_** " he lifted the flap up for the old king to enter.

"You are such a pest" Maxwell snapped but entered none the less.

" **Oh and little red** ," he grabbed her by the chin and used his talons to make her chilling eyes meet his own venta ones,it was like looking at a pumpkin lantern, eery and hypnotic, " **be good for me** " he put a ungentlemanly placed kiss to the underside of her neck and vanished into the tent.

Pink colored her normally white cheeks and she scoffed,"jerk" she watched as the survivors tried to go about their nightly activitys,while most of them had taken up arms one of them had left the camp. A blue fire bobbed in the darkness and she followed,curious to see what it did.

A girl with blond hair pulled back into ponytails with a red flower sitting in her hair looked up at her with a stare just as dead as her own.

"Have you come to pay your respects?" She asked,putting somewhat dead flowers in front of crudly made graves,some didn't even have headstones. Some were just items like glasses or folded shirts on slabs of rocks.

"No...but I like your fire," as she looked amoung the many memorial items but one stood out to her the most, a small brown bear sitting dangerously close to the blue fire.

"Hmm,that lady used to say the same thing..." and the dead eyed girl left,walking back to camp.

That name...where had she-

A sharp pain struck from inside her unbeating chest,throbbing and burning. Flashes of old memories that should have been forgotten shot through her head but she could pick out three of them and rest vanished into nothing,never to be seen again.

"B-Bernie?" She asked it as if it would respond,picking it a wave of old forgotten memories came back. Fear, comfort and determination, the will to live and fight, "how could I have forgotten you?" She stood up and headed back to the camp, by the time she got back both men had stepped out of the tent,which had melted back into the shadow that belong to Maxwell's tent.

" **Well,this was pleasent as usual Maxwell,oh! And I made you a gift** " pulling a hound from who knows where Wilson gave a mock bow and released it. Letting it tackle the old magician," **shall we? I cant wait to orchestrate the maddening chaos** " leaving the Maxwell to fight the electric dog Wilson took the two of them to a large hill to look down at the settlement.

With his opera binoculars he could see the unstable dog implode,sending a small shockwave of paralization through the ground.

"Oh my,I haven't laughed that hard in quite some time," he smiled pulling a conductors wand from inside his sleeve. The shound of hounds barking made her wince,there were alot coming,"hm? Whats that you have there?"

"Bernie,and I found out something interesting"

"And whats that?"

"My name" she watched him rise a few feet off the ground and land into the thick leafs of a pinetree. Offering his hand to join him she took it and watched as a literal score bars started floating past him,small notes came and went with a flick of his wrist.

"Dont keep me in suspence dear"

"Its willow"

He hummed as his monsters tore at the survivors high walls,tooth traps went off and catapults were launched,the screams and cried of both sides were turned into a dreary chaotic melody that made her uneasy. The sound of eletric pops of suicidal hounds and the war crys of men and woman when went down with them added to the heart wrenching music. If had any tears to shed she would but inside a goopy yellowish light fell from her eyes and onto the leafs below her,turning them too into a glowing yellow tint.

"My little weeping willow,has my melody driven you to tears?" He used his fingers to wipe them away,putting their forheads together,"come now,care to join me for a waltz this fair night?" He took her gloved hand as she gently placed bernie against a tree.

"How could I saw no?" And the two danced back forth with the melody of screeks and crys as the night continued. Eventually she'd gotten bold enough to lay her head on his chest as they moved back and forth quietly. Wilson had a pleased smile at the sight but that vanished when he saw bernie glaring at him with its one button eye.

' _Does the little teddy wish to challange me_ ' he asked inside his head,giving his lovely lady a small dip, 'how interesting' he continued to sway with his partner until the sun came up the moment it did the two vanished. Leaving behind them a field of gore and despair

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bernie sounds like burny or bruning,also I might do another Au,a promare x Dont starve maybe?


End file.
